


he’s drunk and depressed.docx

by henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay



Series: Vents [1]
Category: Mazm's Jekyll and Hyde (Mobile Game)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jekyll and Hyde, Mental Health Issues, Poole - Freeform, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian Science Fiction, dr henry jekyll - Freeform, henry jekyll - Freeform, im very tired and sad rn fuck, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay/pseuds/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay
Summary: i needed to vent





	he’s drunk and depressed.docx

Jekyll stormed through the main hall of his house, a bottle of wine in hand, not giving a damn if the carpet got dirty. 

He threw his topper, cane and coat to the floor and glanced up to see his butler, Poole, eyes widened. 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” The doctor groaned, “What do you want, old boy?”

“ _ Old boy?! _ ” Poole spat, astonished. Then he saw the bottle in his master’s hand. “Oh...sir-”

“Oooh, siiir!” Jekyll cried mockingly, elongating his words. “Oh sir, you’re drunk, and that is simply unacceptable-!”

Poole just stood there, frozen in fear, unsure of what to do. He could call Inspector Newcomen - no, he  _ should _ \- to go and get help. 

Poole’s train of thought was lost when he heard a deafening smash.

Hand on his heart, he observed the scene in front of him: Jekyll had smashed the bottle into the marble floor, sending emerald green shards in all directions.

“Ooh, pretty! Look, look Poole! Look at all the pretty green things! Haha!” Jekyll slurred, choking on his words.

The doctor’s hands slid over a particularly sharp shard, almost splitting his skin.

“Sir, those pretty green things are  _ sharp _ !” Poole grabbed Jekyll’s wrist and pulled him away; with too much force it seemed, for the doctor ended up on top of him.

The butler almost vomited at the smell of alcohol of the doctor’s breath. 

Jekyll looked into Poole’s eyes, grinning. “Aww, you’re cute, Poole!” He booped the butler on the nose, sending blood rushing to the poor man’s cheeks.

“Oh no! I’m a homosexual!” Jekyll gasped, “What are you gonna do?” 

Then, painfully slow, he lowered his head and gave Poole a quick peck on the lips.

“NO!” The butler cried out, punching Jekyll in the ribs, as if on instinct. He clambered onto his feet, and leaned onto the wall for balance.

“What’s wrong, Poole?” Jekyll also got up on his feet and swayed. “Don’t like the fact that I’m a  _ faggot _ ?”

“No, sir! I-It’s just that-” A lump formed in Poole’s throat, urging him to weep. 

“YOU WANNA ROLL ME UP IN A CARPET AND SET IT ALIGHT, DO YOU!?” 

“No!” The butler gave in and the waterworks flooded his face, his eyes stinging. “You’re not... _ that _ , sir!”

“THEN WHAT AM I?!” Jekyll bellowed hoarsely, the walls ringing.

“I-I don’t know…”

“I know what I am.” Jekyll said suddenly, certainty in his voice.

Poole merely looked up at his master, his right eye twitching.

Jekyll walked towards the door, his footsteps echoing. He swung the door open, and gazed at Poole, and before he slammed the door, and made his way to the River Thames and breathed his final breath, he whispered:

“I’m better off dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> (not so) fun fact: they really did that thing w/ the carpets cuz thats what ciggarettes used to be called and when i found that out i thought it was fucking disgusting (cuz it is)


End file.
